


Kissing his brow goodbye

by FrostQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostQueen/pseuds/FrostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All hell breaks lose when Jean loses one of his most defining features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing his brow goodbye

It would be a masterpiece, shaping his eyebrows would be sure to get Jean the girl, or at least that’s what he had been told. A reliable source had informed him that Mikasa liked well defined eyebrows on a man, and the blond got right to work, grabbing one of the razors he used to shave the small hairs on his face.

Everything was going according to plan, using a bit of soap, he spread a bit of it on the selected areas he wanted to shave. It would go magnificently, and Mikasa would fall for him the moment she saw him.

“What are you doing, Jean?”

The annoying voice of his so called rival distracted him for a couple seconds, as he quickly looked at him through the mirror. When he turned his gaze to himself his jaw dropped; Jean had completely shaved off his right brow.

Not sure of how to proceed, the blond just stood there, looking at the spot where his brow was. Eren didn’t seem to notice at first what had happened, freshly awaken he was still unaware of everything around him and lazily brushed his teeth as Jean was trying to contain his panic.

Covering the right part of his face with his hand, he rushed out of the bathroom trying to calm himself without much success. Thankfully the dormitories were almost empty, since most people were enjoying their breakfast before training just about now. Jean scavenged the room for a pen, something that could fill the empty void left by his brow. The sweat now dripped from his face as the time passed and still no sign of anything to help him.

Mikasa would mock him, and perhaps the blond should shave the other brow, there was a chance that she loved a guy with none and his reliable source failed to transmit that part.

“Are you okay, Jean?”

A voice came from the upper bunks, and the blond froze dead on his tracks. He could easily identify the voice as Armin’s, probably reading some book before heading off to the mess hall.

Turning his head slowly, his eyes fixed the confused look on the other boy’s face. Jean dropped his hand, revealing once more the new vacant spot on his forehead, which made Armin giggle a bit before covering his mouth to suppress them.

“How did you do that?”  
“It hardly matters now, Armin, help me fixing this!”  
“I can’t make your eyebrow grow!”  
“Do you have ink, or something, a wig?”

Besides Jean’s foolish request for a wig Armin thought for a while, but didn’t seem to be having any brilliant ideas as to help Jean. If it were a fight he would be more successful, but lost eyebrows aren’t battles. 

If they used ink it would only smear all over his face, so that was completely out of the question. There were only two options, either losing his other eyebrow to make things even, or simply to leave it as it was, trying to cover it with his hair.

“Blasted Eren, it’s his entire fault, I want to punch him.”

As if summoned by his words, Eren entered the room. At first he was confused with the pile of clothes and sheets in the center of the room, but as he looked at Jean he understood the reason for that. Not being able to contain his laugh, neither wanting to, the black haired boy laughing was heard throughout all the male dormitories. 

People started to appear, the first two that reached the dormitory were Reiner and Bertholdt, confused with all the commotion that was going in that room. They quickly noticed Eren pointing at Jean. Looking carefully they figured the reason why. Reiner’s face contorted in an effort to not laugh along the black haired boy, while Bert’s laughs were quiet, but still audible.

The following people that arrived had immediately the same reaction as them. Jean would now have to look forward to an amusing nickname given by his lovely peers. After a while, the laughter was so loud that made Jean want to fly through the window.

Reiner even tried to help him, saying they could glue back some of his hair in place, but it didn’t take Armin to tell him that idea was completely absurd.

Ink was used, but as the blond on top of the bunker had thought, it was useless as it didn’t fix on his face and started to smear down like black tears shed by the lost soul of his brow.

When it finally died down, and everyone ran out of idiotic ideas to make more fun of Jean, he was alone with Armin in the room. Jean’s mood was considerably worse after being mocked so openly; even people he barely knew had joined on the fun. All this to impress a girl, he started to wonder if it was really worth it.

As his mind wandered, he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder, looking to his right he saw his blond friend smiling. He knew what he was doing, trying to give him support; the worst was almost over.

And brows grow back.


End file.
